my interest
by justanotherfan67
Summary: Eli still cant get over clare..so will imogen help him ? or will she add on to the drama by becomeing his new gf? and what happends when Eli falls for imogen hard? chapter 2 is up :
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a story I thought of when I was reading a Fan fiction ..

**this is my first Eli and Imogen story, So I'm sorry if this is bad but, i do like reviews :)**

**but not bad ones So if you hate my story I'm sorry but, keep your bad reviews to yourself**

**thank you and enjoy.** P.s. This is as if Eli didn't brake his leg so hes still the crazy Eli but just not broken crazy Eli :)

Eli's P.O.V

Beep Beep Beep...

I herd my alarm go off .I slowly opened my eyes blinking them a few times, I rubbed my face with my left hand while yawning and then turned my alarm off. stretching to awake my full body I stud up, a little to fast because I got lightheaded and almost fell I then went into the bathroom to slash the tired look off my face. I got dressed and put my shoes on and headed down stares.

"mom are you here"? I yelled "yes honey are you ready to go"? she replied interest

"yeah" I then grabbed my bag and started heading out the door to see her following me.

we both got in her car. "OK honey look i know your still upset about everything that happened with Clare but..

I stoped her in her sentence "mom look I don't need a lecture,I'm over it."

she looked at me with a no your not face. "please can we just drive."

"OK fine "she put her arms up in defense and we started heading to Degrassi.

I started thinking about everything that happened the past few months with Clare. I was so angry at my self for letting

this happen to me I thought to my self, Its going to take me along time to get over Clare, I mean I'm not over Julia yet

how am I suppose to get over my ex if I cant even get over my dead ex? I then got out of the car with my mom saying

"please try not fall for any more girls".

I just rolled my eyes and closed the door and started to head into Degrassi."

recognizing a lot of faces when I headed to my looker I put my stuff away and grabbed my books.

and closed it then turned around to see the one thing i didn't want to see. Clare Edwards she was standing

in front of me with a light I'm sorry look.

"h-hi Eli".

My mind was rushing threw all of the things i wanted to say to her but couldn't.

I then forced my self to crack a light smile.

"Clare" i replied.

"How are you?. she asked shyly I looked away from her trying not to have a mental brake down. "Fine".

"Good. I'm really glad" she softly smiled at me. God i missed her smiles i missed everything about her. but i just

couldn't fined anything to say back so i just said "I have to go." and i walked away trying to keep my cool.

that was the first time i have seen Clare's face in a while. I thought this day was going to be different

I thought I was getting better but I guess i was wrong.

trying not to think about it i went to my first class science. i didn't really ever have a interest for science

everything they do it just to confusing for me but i noticed Adam was there so i walked up to him.

"Hey Eli". He said with a smile upon his face. I couldn't find the right emotion to smile for some reason

so i just gave him a light smirk.

"So how is it going with yours and Clare's brake up?

I looked down "fine until u brought her up". "Sorry, Are we trying to completely block Miss Edwards from

our life? he asked. No I cant tell you who you can and cant hang out with. You can hang with her but I don't think

you see me doing that anytime soon..

"OK thanks". I gave him a small smile. As the bell rang the teacher walked in and closed the door. "OK everyone have a seat

I'm Mrs Kimer am going to be your science teacher for the year".

then someone knocked on the door most of the class turned there eyes to the door .

but I ignored it thinking it was probably another teacher. and stated drawing on my

fingernails with a black sharpie.

as the teacher opened the door and greeted the person I looked up to find it to be a student

she is probably new here because I never Sean here before.

her hair was in two buns on top of her head and she had big light blue glasses on.

She was wearing a red uniform with a back undershirt with sculls and her

face was as perky as could be.

she was pretty though. she stand ed out from the crowed. she looked nice.

She then took a seat in front of me

I was examining her twisted pony tails on her head.

I don't think I have ever seen that style on anyone before. she turned around and she was staring right at me.

"Um can i help you? I asked. She blinked a few times and smiled and put her hand up to me I'm Imogen Moreno pleased to meet you.

I gave her a confused look but shook her hand "likewise" Are you new here? She giggled no I have been here

for a few years now. you Must be Eli Goldswothy. "How do you know my name? I asked

she looked around then said "Um everyone knows you your the guy who crashed his car for some girl.

I then was a little confused as to how that got around Degrassi.

"So what happened? she asked

"What do u mean?

"With you and your girlfriend".

"ex and i don't think that is any of your business".

she raised her eye brows "sorry i was just trying to make conversation."

"well i don't want to talk to you, or anyone." I hissed back .

"whatever you say emo kid." she then turned back around.

I ignored what she said and went back to coloring my nails.

gosh i just came back and I'm already being reminded of Clare all i want to do is be free of her,

to not think of her, to not love her.

**So what do u think? like it ? hate it ?**

**review please :) the next chapter will be more imogen and Eli :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for taking so long to write another chapter. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews. And again if u have nothing nice to say about my story then**

**Please don't say anything at all. Oh and did u guys see the new Degrassi? Omg i can't believe **

**Eli totally turned down Imogen I was happy yet sad ...anyways enjoy :)**

Eli's P.O.V

The rest of the day went on pretty fast. But I did notice that Imogen girl was in three of my other classes,

Math, English and Drama. And she was really smart to, she new almost all the questions that the our math teacher

was giving us.

When I arrived home I put my bag on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

I picked it up and started reading. Eli bullfrog and i went out for a bit there are some leftovers in the fridge

if you get hungry. call us if you need anything. Love CeCe.

I crumpled up the note and headed up stares to my room and went on my laptop

I opened it up to my chat and noticed I had a new friend request. I clicked on the picture to find it being

Imogen I clicked the accepted button and a few moments later Imogen message me.

"Thank you for accepting Eli.

"No problem"

"So what does Eli Goldworthys have on his agenda today".

I smirked and wrote back.

"Well nothing much I'm a more stay at home person kind of guy."

"Are you now? Well we should change that!"

I was kind of confused as to what she meant by that sentence.

"How so?"

"Why don't I come over or something" she asked

I thought about it for a moment and then replied

"I don't know my parents are not home and I'm not sure I know u that well .

"That's why we hang out. How about the dot?

"OK fine. Meet u there in 10 min?

"Perfect" ;)

I then got offline and changed out of my uniform and changed into a one of my band shirts a gray vest and

my black skinny jeans and headed out the door. I started walking and thinking about Clare.

then I stopped to realize oh my god what if she's there? I can't even think straight when she even looks at me.

get it to gather Eli. Clare has moved on and so should you. Once I arrived at the dot I saw Imogen in

a long red pocka dot dress and black pocka dot tights and big black boots. She was sitting down in a chair then she turned around.

"Eli". she waved to me to come over I then walked over to her.

"Hey" I said.

Then a guy came over to us and asked us what we wanted

Imogen ordered a coffee and I said I was fine.

Then I just looked around the room to make sure Clare wasn't there.

Imogen noticed i was looking around and asked

"Who are u looking for"?

"know one I just haven't been here in a while that's all.

There was a awkward silence but the guy came back to with Imogen's coffee,

She thanked him.

"So Eli i hear you're on meds"

I gave her a confused look. "How do you know about that?

"Um everyone knows"

"Oh. Yeah it's just some anti anxiety pills"

"For what? She asked

I looked down thinking about if I should answer that or not.

"Never mind it your business not mine"

"Thanks". I was happy she wasn't one of those nosey girls who tries to know everything

about you.

I and Imogen talked after about 30 turns out she wasn't as bad as I thought she was.

she's into the same bands as I am and she loves to wright just like I do.

then after about 2 hours or getting to know each other and laughing I looked at the Time.

"I should get going"

"Me too" she replied

We both got up and looked at each other.

She had the deepest eyes. They were beautiful I thought to myself.

"So see yeah at school"?

"Guess you will. I said smirking

She smiled in return. And we both went our separate ways.

I'm sorry it was a lil short but the next Chapter will be a lot longer :)

Review please :)


End file.
